True Love Was There All Along
by Key2FanFiction
Summary: Ayumi Shinozaki met Yoshiki Kishinuma when they were kids. The two fell in love in the upcoming years, trying to figure out their feelings. When the time came, it was obvious that true love, was there all along. (Ayushiki one-shot)


_**I do not own corpse party**_

 _ **True Love was there all along...**_

 **Normal POV**

 **/Shinozaki Household\\\**

Ayumi Shinozaki was excited to go to school! She has heard so many good things about it and is finally going! When her mother awoke her, Ayumi jumped out of bed and got her school outfit on. She was wearing a long yellow smock tied with a white ribbon, along with white flats. Once she got her outfit on, the 5 year old headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'm ready! Now can I go to school?" She cutely asked, having a pout on her face to express that she really wanted to go.

"Not yet, Ayumi. You have to eat first okay?" Her mother replied with a warm smile.

Ayumi pouted once more. "Okay, fine!" She said as she sat on the dining chair, waiting for her breakfast. Her mother came by with Ayumi's breakfast which was pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Ayumi was a very thin and small girl, doctors say she will possibly be below average but they would have to see how she turns out when she gets older.

Ayumi chugged down her breakfast and grabbed her backpack and lunchbox. At the time, Ayumi liked the color Green. So, she had a lime green lunchbox with white polka-dots. Her backpack had the same design.

She tugged on her mother's dress. "I'm ready! Now can we go?" She asked again with that cute voice of hers along with a confident smile.

Her mother looked at her. "Fine." She said in defeat. "Let's go! Do you have everything you need, Ayumi?" Asuka asked, wanting to make sure her child was ready for her first day of school.

"Yes!" The small girl replied, swaying her twin tails in the air. She headed for the car, running as quickly as she could.

"We're walking Ayumi! It's nice outside!" Asuka pointed out, making the young girl realize that it actually was nice outside.

"Let's go!" Ayumi said as she pulled her mother's hand, running towards the direction the school was in. Ayumi was very excited! She already knew her way to school as she has been there before to meet her teacher.

 **/Kishinuma Household\\\**

"Yoshiki-nii! Wake up!" A younger girl's voice spoke aloud to a boy with brown hair. Yoshiki Kishinuma was awoken by his younger sister. He opened his eyes to see the little girl tugging on his arm.

He smiled, "I'm awake see?" The younger girl giggled.

"Mom! Yoshiki-nii is awake!" She yelled.

"Okay miki!" Their mother yelled out. There was footsteps going up the stairs. In front of Yoshiki's doorway was their butler. Yoshiki and his family were very rich, thanks to his father for owning a big company.

"Yoshiki, here is your school outfit." The butler said. Yoshiki got out of bed and grabbed the outfit out of the kind man's hands.

"Thank you, Hiromata." The brunette thanked, looking at the outfit. A yellow shirt with a white jacket, white pants, and black shoes. Yoshiki didn't like the color yellow so he was sure he would wear the white jacket. Once he had his outfit on, he headed downstairs to eat the breakfast prepared from his mother. It was such a beautiful day. Yoshiki could see outside through the windows he was passing to go to the kitchen. He was now in the kitchen getting his breakfast. He usually served himself and asked the butlers and/or his mother not to do it.

"Yum!" He cheerfully exclaimed, looking at the food, Blueberry Pancakes, eggs, and turkey bacon. Once he had gulped down his food, he went to the butler who was holding his backpack and lunchbox.

"Thank you." He said quietly but enough to let the butler hear him. The brown haired 5 year old was now ready to go to school. He naturally has brown hair, with some dark highlights. He was above average, as in he was tall but not fat, luckily thin.

"Mother, can we go yet?" He questioned. He wasn't too keen on going to school but his parents told him he needs education and that he was a very smart kid but he can still learn new stuff and make friends.

"Yes, Yoshiki. Let's go." His mother replied as she grabbed his tiny hand and walked him to school. On their way, they saw a blue haired little girl running with her hand connected to her mother's. The mother was telling the young girl to slow down and she did.

"Ayumi, don't run so fast!" Her mother said, laughing.

Ayumi giggled. "Okay mom!" Yoshiki smiled at the two. He wished he had that connection with his mother or father, but all he had was his butlers and Miki, his younger sister.

Yoshiki and Ayumi's mothers let them run the rest of the way to school. The two mothers saw each other and greeted.

"Hi! My name is Asuka Shinozaki." Ayumi's mother said as she held out her hand.

"Hello! I'm Ayako Kishinuma." Yoshiki's mother said as she stuck out her hand and shook the other mother's hand. They both smiled politely at each other.

"Wait a minute! Doesn't your husband own the Kishinuma company?!" Asuka asked.

Ayako chuckled, "Yes, he does!" She cheerfully stated. Asuka was in shock.

The Kishinuma company was a very known company.

"Well it's very nice to meet you!" Asuka said smiling.

"Same with you!" Ayako said then added, "Do you have work or anything at the moment? I would love to have tea with you."

"Oh I would love to! I'm not doing anything at the moment, I just dropped off my daughter." Asuka replied.

"Well then, let's head to my house. It's not too far of a walk." Ayako mentioned as the two mothers got along on their way.

 **/In School\\\**

Yoshiki was on his way to his classroom when he saw the blue haired girl again. She looked at him when he stared at her. The young girl was sitting on a chair that was set out in the hallway.

"Which class are you in?" He asked.

"1-3... But I-I can't find it.." She said with a quivering voice, her vision getting blurry.

"I'm in that class! I know where it is. Follow me." He happily exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and walked to the class that they were supposed to be in. Ayumi followed him and even let him hold her hand.

' _He's nice.'_ She thought. She decided to speak. "Wanna be friends?" She asked.

"Sure!" Yoshiki answered. ' _Mother is always telling me to make new friends._ '

"Okay good!" She smiled at the brown haired boy.

"It's right here. Want to sit next to me?" He asked politely. Ayumi nodded and both of them let go of each other's hands and walked in the classroom.

Once Yoshiki was at a table, Ayumi went to the same table as him and sat next to him. The teacher walked into the class as the bell rang.

"Okay! Hello kids! My name is Ms. Arabato and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year! I'll be calling out names and whenever you hear your name, say 'here' or raise your hand okay?" She stated, everyone nodding in response, showing her that they understand.

"Kishinuma, Yoshiki?"

"Present." looked at him. He's one of the first kids that actually said that word. She had a feeling she would have no problem with this kid. As for the others, she wasn't so sure. She gave him a smile and thumbs up.

"Nakashima, Naomi?"

"I'm right here!"

"Mochida, Satoshi?"

"Monster!"

"Morishige, Sakutaro?"

"Here."

"Shinohara, Seiko?"

"Hehehe here!"

"Shinozaki, Ayumi?"

"H-Here." Ayumi hesitated. She was nervous for her first day.

"Suzumoto, Mayu?"

"I'm here, sensei!"

"Okay! It seems like everyone is here!"

Ms. Arabato said. "Now let's get to the lesson, today we will learn how to add numbers. Does anyone here know how to add?" She asked.

Yoshiki raised his hand and was the only one. Ayumi looked at him and whispered, "You know how to add?"

Yoshiki whispered back, "Yes. And subtracting, multiplying and I'm starting to learn basic division."

"Ah, Kishinuma! You come from a very rich and smart family correct...?" Ms. Arabato asked.

Yoshiki nodded, "My mother taught me how. She said I'm very smart for my age." He said. After he explained how to add, Ms. Arabato spoke.

"Okay, well then, I guess if anyone needs help, ask me or Kishinuma for it." After her little directions, she started the lesson and gave the children papers. "Oh! Turn your paper in the tray so I can grade them!"

She smiled at Yoshiki, "Just give it to me when you're done." She whispered. Yoshiki nodded at her statement.

"You may now work! Remember if you need help, ask me or Kishinuma! Good luck!" Arabato said as she smiled and went to her desk. The children started to talk. Ayumi didn't want to ask for help but she was struggling really bad.

"You need help?... Uh... What's your name again?" Yoshiki questioned, seeing that she was having trouble.

"Ayumi Shinozaki." She quietly said

"Okay, Shinozaki. You need help?" He asked.

Ayumi smiled nervously at him.

"I'm... Good."

"Okay. If you need any help, I'm here f-" Yoshiki got cut off.

"I need help! Okay?!" Ayumi yelled as she held her paper to his face. Yoshiki took her paper out of her hands and looked at it. She has only done 3 problems out of the 20 problems. "You're doing it correct." He stated.

Ayumi pouted, "But I'm stuck on #4.."

"Oh, that's easy. 5+2=7. Hold up 5 fingers." He said. Ayumi held up 5 fingers. "Now keep them up and add 2 fingers." Ayumi looked at her other hand and put up two fingers. "Now count it." Yoshiki said as Ayumi was counting.

"Seven.." She replied with a bright smile on her face.

"That's one way to do it. You'll get the hang of it." He reassured her.

"Thank you Yoshiki-San." Ayumi thanked the boy, smiling at him. Yoshiki looked at her, only his family would say his name but since Ayumi is his friend, he let her.

"No problem... Ayumi." He replied, finishing up his paper.

School was finally over. Ayako and Asuka were standing in front of the school doors waiting for their children.

The two mothers were now friends and were taking to each other until they saw their children. Yoshiki and Ayumi ran to their mothers and hugged them.

"I made a new friend!" Ayumi said to her mother. "Really? Who?" Asuka asked. Ayumi pointed to Yoshiki. "Yoshiki-San." She said as he looked at her.

"Ayako! Look at this! They're friends!" Asuka said. Ayako looked at the blue haired little girl. "Awh! She's so adorable!" Ayako grabbed Ayumi's cheeks, pinching them slightly.

"Mother!" Yoshiki cried out, begging his mom to stop.

"So this is your girlfriend, Yoshiki?" Ayako teased. Yoshiki blushed and looked at Ayumi who was standing close to him. "M-Mom..." Yoshiki pouted.

"Mrs. Kishinuma, Yoshiki-San is very smart. He helped me on addition." Ayumi said, smiling. Asuka looked at Ayako.

"Ayako... Yoshiki is _that_ smart?" Asuka questioned.

Ayako nodded. "Indeed. He knows multiplication, addition, subtraction, and is now starting to learn division. Of course I teach him myself." Ayako stated.

"W-Wow. You're a smart young man." Asuka said to Yoshiki. Yoshiki smiled at her.

"Well it's time to go home so I will see you two tomorrow!" Asuka said

"Hold on a minute, would you like to join us for dinner? Isao and Miki wouldn't mind. You can invite your family to come join us." Ayako mentioned.

Asuka smiled. "I would love to! What time would be good?" Asuka asked.

"Hmm.. Yoshiki, what time do you think is good?" Ayako asked him.

"Mm.. Maybe 6:00 o'clock." He answered.

"6:00 o'clock it is then! I'll see you two soon! Bye!" Asuka said as she and Ayumi hurried home.

 **/Shinozaki Household\\\**

"Mommy?"

"Hm?" Asuka hummed lightly.

"Do you like Yoshiki-San..?" She questioned.

"Of course, Ayumi! He's a very smart and cute child." Asuka replied.

"Y-Yeah... Come pick out my clothes please. I want to look very pretty for Yoshiki-San." Ayumi smiled one of her biggest smiles, showing her white teeth along with her adult teeth that is starting to grow.

Asuka giggled, "Alrighty!" Hinoe was listening to their conversation and barged in on it.

"Ayumi has a boyfriend~ Ayumi has a boyfriend~ Ayumi has-" Hinoe sang until Ayumi shushed her.

"Hinoe-San! I don't have a boyfriend! Stop it!" Ayumi whined.

"Hinoe, you need to get ready too. You know you're going." Asuka said as she was picking out Ayumi's outfit.

"I know... I already have my clothes picked out." Hinoe stated.

"Then go put them on. And brush your hair okay? We are going to the Kishinuma household-" Asuka got cut off by her own daughter.

"KISHINUMA?! THE RICHEST PEOPLE ON EARTH?!" Hinoe yelled.

"Hinoe they're not the richest people on earth but they are really rich. I need you to act kind and polite." Asuka demanded.

"OF COURSE! I don't want to look bad in front of them!" Hinoe answered as she zoomed out of the room and headed towards her own room.

"Okay Ayumi, here's the outfit." Asuka said as she held out a sparkly green dress with a little white jacket.

"It's very pretty!" Ayumi exclaimed. She put on the dress and white flats. Asuka put a butterfly clip with rhinestones on it on Ayumi's head after she carefully brushed Ayumi's hair.

"My baby girl is growing up!" Asuka said giggling.

"Mommy..." Ayumi pouted. Once they all got ready, they headed out the door, walking towards the Kishinuma Household.

 _"YOSHIKI! COME BACK HERE!" Isao yelled._

 _"No!" Yoshiki protested._

 _"Ayako!" Isao yelled. "Yes?" She asked._

 _"Mother! Tell him to stop!" Yoshiki yelled._

 _"I'm sorry Yoshiki, we have to do this." She said she put her hand up in the air, and started to tickle him._

 _"MAKE IT STOP!" Yoshiki yelled out in laughter. Isao laughed at his son and started to tickle him as well._

Yoshiki missed those times. He was only 3 years old. After that age, they stopped being fun. He was properly dressed and ready for the dinner.

"Miki! Come here please!" Yoshiki yelled. Miki showed up at his door in a lavender dress.

"Yes Yoshiki-Nii?" She asked.

"Do you think Ayumi will like how I look?" He questioned his younger sister.

Miki giggled, "Of course!"

"Thanks, Miki." He said smiling. The two children headed downstairs to the dining room. The butlers and chefs have prepared delicious food for the two families. As Yoshiki was about to sit down, the doorbell rang.

"Ayumi!" He exclaimed as he headed towards the door with his mother. Ayako opened the door to see Asuka, Hinoe, and Ayumi standing there. Yoshiki then looked at Ayumi.

' _She's really pretty..._ ' He thought.

Yoshiki then moved beside his mother to let them in. Hinoe looked at him, then Ayumi. "He's so cute!" Hinoe said as she pinched his cheeks. Yoshiki blushed at her words.

"Ayumi, can you please sit next to me?"

"He's so polite!" Hinoe added.

Ayumi nodded. "Sure!" She grabbed his hand and let him lead the way to the dining room. Hinoe giggled at the two.

Once the two kids got to the table, Yoshiki chose a seat to sit in, making Ayumi sit next to him.

"Yoshiki-San, you have a cool house." She complimented.

"Thank you. You look pretty." He bluntly said. Ayumi looked at him and blushed slightly.

"My sister's right. You do look cute." She stated. Both of them smiled at each other. The two mothers were hearing their conversation. Hinoe also heard.

"Asuka! They're getting along so well! Maybe too well if you know what I mean." Ayako joked. Both of them giggled.

"Yes they are! Can't wait to see them older! My little Ayumi is growing up so fast!" Asuka said.

"Fufufu! Yoshiki asked Miki if Ayumi would like what he was wearing! Those two are adorable." Ayako stated.

"Ayumi said she wanted to look pretty for Yoshiki. She asked me to pick her outfit! WHOA! Foods ready!" Asuka said as the butlers set down the prepared food.

"Where's your husband?" Asuka asked.

"At work. He's very busy!" Ayako said then added, "What about you?"

Asuka smiled warmly at her. "Work as well." The two chatted as Miki, Hinoe, Ayumi, and Yoshiki were having a conversation.

Dinner was over and now it was time to say their goodbyes. "Bye, Yoshiki-San!" Ayumi waved. "Bye, Ayumi!" He said as he waved goodbye to her. The Shinozaki family left the Kishinuma Household.

There's one thing for certain though.

Yoshiki has a crush on Ayumi.

 ** _6th grade_**

"Yoshiki-Kun! Stop!" A girl's voice called out.

"Hehe try and stop me!" Yoshiki replied.

"Urg! I'll call you the 'name' if you don't stop!" She said. Yoshiki stopped and gave back the girl's bag. "Thank you... Knight-Kun!" She teased.

"Azusa! You promised!" He stated.

"Fufufu... I didn't say those words exactly." She said as she giggled.

"Grrr.." Yoshiki growled.

"Alright class! Recess is over! Let's go back inside the classroom!" The teacher yelled out. Yoshiki saw Ayumi walking by herself. She was a very shy girl and was only friends with Mayu Suzumoto. Sadly, her best friend is absent.

"Hey Ayumi. Why're you sad?" He asked.

"You don't know yet don't you.."

Yoshiki shook his head. "M-Mayu is moving away. To a different t-town." Ayumi's voice cracked.

Yoshiki put his hand on her shoulder. "You'll make new friends, Ayumi. You just need to be less shy." He said calmly. Ayumi sniffled. They were now inside of the building walking back to their class. When they went in the classroom, the kids started to talk as the teacher would give them time to talk to one another after recess if she was in a good mood.

"Sensei, may I excuse my self?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yes you may." Yoshiki nudged Ayumi's arm as he left the classroom. She raised her hand, waiting to be called on. "Yes, Shinozaki?" The teacher asked.

"May I excuse m-myself as well?" The teacher nodded and continued to grade papers. Yoshiki was waiting for Ayumi in the hall. He leaned against a wall, waiting patiently. When she came out of the classroom, her vision got blurry. Ayumi ran towards Yoshiki and hugged him _tightly_. She bawled into his shirt, trying to be quiet. Yoshiki wrapped his arms around her and patted her head. "

"It's okay... You'll be fine." He quietly said. Ayumi sniffled and looked up at him.

"How do you know that...?" She questioned quietly.

"Because I've known you for a while. I know you will." He calmly said. Ayumi looked into his eyes. They both looked away at the same time as both of them blushed. Ayumi had the thoughts of her best friend moving away again and started to sob quietly on his shirt. Once Ayumi was done crying, she and Yoshiki went back to the classroom. For the rest of the day, Ayumi wanted to cry but she couldn't. At least not in class.

The bell rung loudly signaling children to go home. Yoshiki grabbed his backpack and went out side of the school. Someone tugged his sleeve as he was about to leave.

"Hm?" He hummed as he turned around to see Ayumi.

"Y-Yoshiki-kun... Can I come over to your house?" Ayumi asked quietly.

Yoshiki nodded. "Does your mom know?" He questioned.

"Yes, she does. Can we go now?" She reassured him. Yoshiki nodded and lead the way to his house as always. Ayumi remembered when they would hold hands when they were younger. She blushed at the thought of them holding hands now.

Yoshiki and Ayumi finally arrived at his house. Thank god it was Friday for them.

"The butlers and chefs aren't working today. You know how we let them have two days off." Yoshiki stated.

"Y-Yeah." Ayumi said. Yoshiki opened the gate, letting Ayumi go through first then he went and locked the gate. He got the key and unlocked the door. Once he had opened it, he let both of them in. "Mother! I'm home!" While waiting for a response, Yoshiki took off his shoes as Ayumi did the same.

"Hello? Anyone here?" He yelled out. No one seemed to be home.

"I guess it's just us two then. We can head to my room if you want. Or the game room. Whichever you prefer."

"U-Um... Let's go to your room." She said. They headed upstairs, going into his room. Yoshiki liked to close the door for privacy. So, he closed the door like usual.

"So... What you wa-" he got cut off by Ayumi crying again. It pained him to see such a beautiful face stained in tears. She ran towards him again and hugged him. Yoshiki's body stiffen up as she did that action. His heart usually beats fast in these situations since he's liked the girl for a long time.

"Hey... Calm down... You're okay..." He said in soothing voice.

"W-Why *sniffle* are you *wheeze* so nice to *cough* me?" She asked, trying to calm herself down.

"Because you're my friend." He quietly responded.

"Yoshiki-Kun..." Ayumi said almost silently.

"Ayumi.." Yoshiki whispered. She pulled away from him and looked at the brown-haired boy. She still had tears coming down her face but she was at least calm. She walked over to Yoshiki and stepped on her tippy-toes. She gave him a little kiss on his cheek. Yoshiki was surprised by this action.

"Thank you." She said.

"N-N-No P-Problem!" He stuttered as his mind was still processing everything.

Ayumi giggled at him. Yoshiki's face was now as red as a tomato.

Ayumi looked at him confidently. Since he was usually the blunt person, she wanted to be the blunt person now.

"Your face is very red." She said.

"I know that." He replied. He knew what game she was trying to 'play'.

"Why are you fidgeting?" She asked.

"Because you kissed me on the cheek." He replied bluntly. He then smirked at the wide-eyed Ayumi.

"Why can't I ever be the blunt person?" She pouted with her bottom lip sticking out, making her look adorable.

"Because you're too cute to be one." He bluntly said smirking once again.

"Y-You think I'm cute?" She asked

"Yes." He replied shortly

"..."

"..."

"I think you're cute too." She said smirking at him. He blushed at her words. Then he came up with something.

"If you think I'm cute, kiss me." He said, smirking.

Ayumi gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Not there." He said.

Ayumi have him a kiss on his forehead.

Yoshiki shook his head.

"You know where." Ayumi thought he looked hot while smirking. Heck, he was always hot. Cute described him for sure. So did attractive. No wonder why he was popular with the girls at school.

 _'Should I kiss him on the lips? Maybe we can makeout... WAIT! What am I thinking?! Well... Maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt..._ ' Ayumi thought. She then leaned towards Yoshiki. She has never kissed someone on the lips. Her first kiss was going to be with Yoshiki. Different scenarios went through her mind. She leaned in more and more until she was close to him. She stepped on her tippy-toes again, holding herself with her arms wrapped around his neck. He leaned in forward towards the love of his life. Yoshiki snaked an arm around her small waist like it was an instinct.

Their lips were so close to one another.

Ayumi looked in Yoshiki's eyes as he looked back at her in her eyes. Her dark blue eyes drove him crazy. Finally their lips touched. Yoshiki opened his mouth to make better contact with her. Ayumi giggled because she knew what Yoshiki wanted.

 _'Thank you health class._ ' She thought. She finally opened her mouth and Yoshiki started to move his mouth along with hers. Their lips were moving in sync. Both of their hearts were beating fast. The kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds but it still was romantic. They leaned their foreheads against each other looking into each others eyes.

"That was amazing..." Yoshiki breathlessly stated.

"I-I agree..." Ayumi muttered. Ayumi's arms were still around his neck as his arm was still snaked around her waist. Ayumi blushed thinking about what they just did. Yoshiki noticed that.

Ayumi looked away, staring at his bed. She was avoiding eye contact for a reason. Yoshiki frowned. He took his free hand and put it on her chin, turning her head his way. Ayumi looked at him in the eyes once again, losing herself in them. She leaned forward again and aimed her lips to his. They reconnected and kept doing that the next couple of minutes. After they broke apart for the last time, they were both breathing heavily.

"You know, I didn't know you would actually do it." Yoshiki straightforwardly said. Ayumi's face felt like it was burning up at his words.

"Well what was I supposed to do? You probably would have done it anyways." She said with a smile. Yoshiki rolled his eyes.

"I guess you're kinda right. I can't resist those lips of yours." He said with a smirk. Ayumi could feel the blood rising in her cheeks once again.

"Heh... Wrong words...?" Yoshiki said, smiling.

"No... I'm just stunned that you would actually say that..." Ayumi said looking at him.

"Eh... You have to at least say you saw part of it coming." He said while chuckling. Ayumi shook her head and giggled. "Like I said, you're just too cute." He bluntly recalled.

Ayumi's cheeks tinted a little. Yoshiki chuckled. "I've liked you for a long long time Ayumi. I think you already know that." He said. Ayumi nodded.

"Now I do. I think I like you too." She said smiling. Both of them had the same thoughts on their minds though. They were too afraid to ask.

' _Does he really mean it?_ '

' _Does she really mean it?_ '

They both asked themselves while smiling at one another.

 ** _8th Grade Drama_**

 _'IM SUCH AN IDIOT!_ ' Ayumi thought while crying. She knew she had a chance with Yoshiki and she blew it... Badly. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to say yes but... A few things slipped out. ' _It's all my fault..._ ' Ayumi missed the times she had with Yoshiki.

 **~Flashback~**

They were at shool during study hall. Yoshiki took the chance to find Ayumi and ask her something important. He has been waiting for the right moment and thought now was good. He spotted Ayumi coming out of her class going to her locker when he stopped her.

"Ayumi, I've had a question that I've always wanted to ask you for a long time." The blonde boy said.

"What happened to your hair

Yoshiki-Kun...?" Ayumi asked noticing the different hair color. "Wait don't answer that. That was very stupid of me to ask... As you were saying...?" She laughed awkwardly.

Yoshiki looked into her eyes.

"From the moment we knew each other, was when I knew we were going to be friends for a long time. But now I want to change that. Since that very first kiss, I've always wanted to ask you this question. So Ayumi Shinozaki, will you go out with me..?" The blonde boy said truly from his heart. Ayumi hesitated to answer. She didn't know what to say or do! "U-Um... " she muttered. She had no idea what to do. Should she say yes or no? She never was given advice about this stuff. She ran away from the blonde boy. He just stood there trying to process everything. She had just rejected him... By running away... Yoshiki was very upset at her 'answer'.

He walked to his locker instead, and waited for his friends to meet up with him. He wouldn't tell them about it. He hasn't even told his best friend about asking Ayumi out. But Yoshiki was planning not to. As he asked the question, different scenarios went through his mind, and what had just happened, was one of the worst one he hadn't thought about. She could've at least said 'No' or something like that but... Nothing.

Study hall was over so all the teens headed to their classes. Next class was math... With Ayumi. Yoshiki didn't want to face her after what had happened but had to do it sooner or later. The teacher hasn't showed up to class yet so Yoshiki took the chance to walk over to where Ayumi was sitting. She was talking to a couple of her friends, Seiko Shinohara, Naomi Nakashima, and Azusa Takai. Yoshiki tapped her shoulder as she turned around, regretting it. She hasn't told her friends about what happened and hoped Yoshiki would do the same.

Azusa was a friend of his in 4th grade and so on. Well they weren't exactly friends but they would talk here and there and tease each other as well. What Yoshiki didn't know was that Azusa had a crush on him since 6th grade. Naomi and Seiko were the best of friends and certainly popular not for their looks but their personalities as well. Seiko was a perverted, funny, kind girl. Naomi was a straight-A, tomboy, kind girl. As for Azusa liked to tease her 'knight-kun' as she always calls him.

"Ayumi..." Yoshiki said.

"Yes?" She replied

"So your answer was to not say anything and run away making me confused. Am I right?" He recalled from what had happened half an hour ago.

"Yoshiki I can expl-"

"No you don't. You've already said in body language 'no'. There is no explaining to do." He said as he walked away. What Ayumi didn't know was that his heart was completely broken. Ayumi knew she had messed up the chance to actually be with him. More than friends. But instead, being the clueless stupid person she is, she made it to where they probably weren't friends anymore.

Class was over which ended the school day. She looked for Yoshiki but spotted him hugging Azusa. Ayumi's heart beat slowered down at what was in front of her. Her vision started to get blurry as she ran pass Yoshiki, accidentally nudging him which made him spin around to see Ayumi running away in tears.

"Once again, I'm sorry, Azusa. But I have eyes for another girl. I'm really sorry and hope it won't be awkward between us." He said as he stopped embracing her. He felt bad because she had confessed to him but he rejected. She felt heartbroken but so was Yoshiki. But his broken heart was caused by another person who had rejected him as well.

"It's fine. I completely understand." She said calmly and cooly. Yoshiki smiled at her. ' _His smile..._ ' She thought while smiling back. Yoshiki went out of the school to see a bluenette on a bench crying her eyes out. He wanted to go over there and comfort her but at the same time, she might not want to talk to him at all. He was having a mental argument with himself until someone interrupted.

"Kishinuma, can you help me on a math paper?" Yoshiki turned around to see Naomi standing there, holding out a paper. He certainly had the best grades in math.

"Uh yeah... Sure." He said with uncertainty in his voice. Naomi sat on a bench closer to the school. She didn't even notice Ayumi sobbing. The bench Ayumi was sitting on was by the side walk. Naomi was sitting on a bench near the school. Naomi patted the bench so Yoshiki could sit down. After Yoshiki was done helping Naomi on the math paper they said their goodbyes and so then Naomi left. Yoshiki still noticed Ayumi crying on the bench. After another mental argument with himself, he decided to go talk to her. He stood up from the bench, approaching Ayumi who's head was facing down. He tapped her shoulder as she bolted her head up to see him.

"What do you want?" She quickly said.

Yoshiki looked hurt at her cold response.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying? At the very least, _I_ should be crying." He asked calmly, sitting beside her on the bench. She looked at him in his gray-blue eyes then to his blonde hair.

"You should know." She said coldly responding not making eye contact.

"No I don't. That's why I'm asking you. Ayumi, pl-" he got cut off.

"Don't call me that." She said rudely. His eyes were now wide opened. ' _Was it that time of the month again?_ ' He had thought to himself.

"Can't you just tell me?" He asked. Ayumi looked up at him again.

"First, you ask me out! Out of nowhere! What was I supposed to do?! I just ran away, not even thinking straight but you didn't hear me out, didn't you! You just kept interrupting! I was going to talk to you but then I saw you with Azusa! Hugging her! HER! You're supposed to be hugging me! ME! And th-" She stopped talking once Yoshiki connected their lips. Her eyes were wide opened with dry tears on her cheek. She made little whimpers at his movements in the kiss. All the anger she had was now going into the kiss that was happening. Everything was just so passionate until Yoshiki pulled away, smirking. Ayumi blushed then had the anger building up once again. She lifted her hand and smacked his face roughly. She now had the angry look on her face. Yoshiki backed away, putting his own hand on the hurt cheek.

"I hate you." She said, cold-hearted.

"Ayu-"

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled loudly. Yoshiki's eyes looked hurt for a moment. "DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!" She yelled once again as Yoshiki stood from the bench looking shocked.

"I don't know why I even try anymore." He muttered as he quickly walked away. Ayumi ran past him, racing to her own home. She wanted nothing to do with him whatsoever. Well for now.

 **~Present~**

Ayumi kept on crying and crying. Her sister walked into her room.

"Ayumi... What's wrong?" Hinoe asked.

"It's all my fault..." Ayumi muttered.

"What is your fault?" Hinoe questioned.

"Y-Yoshiki!" Ayumi whimpered his name and continued to cry. Hinoe looked at her with a concerned look on her face.

"What happened?" Hinoe asked before Ayumi explained what had happened that day. "Oh Ayumi... I'm sorry..." Hinoe said giving comfort to her sister. Hinoe embraced her little sister. Ayumi hugged her back, whispering Yoshiki's name over and over and saying 'It's all my fault' to herself. Hinoe grabbed Ayumi's phone which was laying on her bed. She looked up Yoshiki's number and handed it to Ayumi. Ayumi grabbed it and looked at Yoshiki's contact.

"It only takes a couple words to fix a big problem. Take that chance now, Ayumi. Call him." Hinoe said as she left her room. Ayumi kept on looking at her phone. She was tempted to call him but she better do it in person. It would be much better.

"H-Hinoe!" Ayumi called out.

"Hm?" She hummed lightly as she returned to Ayumi's room.

"I'm going to his house. I'll be back soon." Ayumi said as Hinoe nodded and smiled. Ayumi grabbed her bag and put her phone in it. She left her room, heading towards the front door to open it and close it. She has said goodbye to Hinoe before she closed the door. Ayumi has been to Yoshiki's house many times so she knew where his house was. As she was walking, there was no sound whatsoever. All she could hear is the pitter-patter of her own feet walking along the sidewalk. When she was passing a familiar park, she noticed a boy sitting on a bench looking up at the stars. Ayumi quickly noticed that it was Yoshiki by his now bleached blonde hair. She ran quickly toward the bench to which he was laying on.

He had been counting the stars and had told his mother he would be home shortly. He heard someone walking nearby then it stopped. He wondered if they noticed him. He stood up and looked behind him, seeing no one there.

 _'Heh... I'm just turning crazy now aren't I..._ ' He thought. Then the walking continued, except it was getting closer to him. At this point, he didn't care if it was a serial killer to kill him or something. He just sat there, still counting the stars.

"Yoshiki." A familiar voice had said.

He turned his head slightly to his right and saw Ayumi standing there with a little coat, still in her uniform though.

"..." Yoshiki said nothing and turned to look at the stars again.

Ayumi spoke up again. "Yoshiki." She repeated. Still no response. She sat down on the bench he was resting on and scooted closer to him. "Yoshiki please..." She softly begged. She put her hand on his hand that was resting on his lap. His flinched at the contact but he still didn't look at her. He was just looking straight ahead. Ayumi got off the bench and walked in front of him, getting on her knees so he can at least look at her. Yoshiki did look at her.

' _Is she about to give me a blow job or something? Hehehe I didn't even know she knew that type of stuff._ ' He thought to himself at her inappropriate position. He really wanted to laugh. She stood up again and bent down so they were at eye level.

"Why are you even here?" He coldly asked.

Ayumi frowned, "Because I love you, Yoshiki." She said. Yoshiki looked at her eyes when she said those words. The eyes he missed looking at.

"..." He said nothing in response. Ayumi frowned once more until she thought of an idea. She leaned forward and kissed him. Yoshiki was not ready for the action. His eyes were wide-opened.

Ayumi could feel his body stiffen up when she connected their lips. She didn't feel very comfortable with bending down to his level so on accident, she straddled his hips, not even thinking of the inappropriate position. Ayumi started to whimper when his hands traveled her back. They were still kissing on the bench with the inappropriate position. Boy, if Ayumi knew things like he did, she would instantly get off of him. Ayumi smiled when they pulled away.

"Yoshiki... I'm-I'm sorry ... About earlier... I don't know why you even like me with my attitude and how you can even put up with it... I just wanted to kiss you before we ... S-Seperate...You know, go in different directions." She sadly said trying to hold in her tears.

"A-Ayumi..." He muttered her name quietly. "I love you, okay? I love you so much. I have for a very long time..." He softly said, trying to comfort her.

She looked at him and straight up asked the question.

"Can I sleep over at your house?" She quickly asked. Yoshiki look surprised at her and nodded. Yoshiki's mother loved Ayumi. It was like Ayumi was her own child.

Ayako has greatly cared about Ayumi. So Yoshiki knew that Ayako would be fine with it.

"Okay. Let me text Hinoe." Ayumi said as she took her phone out of her pocket texting Hinoe. When Hinoe texted her back, Hinoe approved and so Ayumi told Yoshiki. Yoshiki stood up from the bench holding Ayumi's hand when they were walking to his house.

Once they had gotten to his house, he opened the door, letting Ayumi in first. He heard a male voice yelling. It was his father yelling at his mother or the butlers.

"Sorry about him..." Yoshiki quietly said as Ayumi and Yoshiki headed upstairs to his room. "Hey I'm going to tell my mother that you're here so be right back." He said as he ran out of the room, going into his parents room to tell his mother.

"Mother, Ayumi is here. She is spending the night." He informed his mother.

"Yay! I wanna see her! Where is she, Yoshiki?" Ayako exclaimed. Yoshiki pointed to his room and so then Ayako left the room, walking to his. Ayumi was looking around Yoshiki's room. She admired of how his room was set up. So neat and creative.

"Ayumi! I'm so glad to see you!" Ayako announced as she opened the door.

"Hi !" Ayumi replied.

"You're sleeping over correct?" Ayako asked. Ayumi nodded. "Okay. Well I'll leave you two be. Goodnight!" Ayako announced once again and as she was walking out of the room, "And don't do anything you're not supposed to do with Ayumi. Got that, Yoshiki?" She warned her son as he shooed her away. Yoshiki closed his door and locked it.

He then sighed. "She can be a lot..." He said as Ayumi giggled.

"Where can I sleep?" Ayumi asked.

"In my bed. I don't mind giving it up for tonight." Yoshiki stated. Ayumi looked at him and blushed at what she was going to say.

"Y-You can sleep in the same bed with me... I don't want you to sleep somewhere uncomfortable." Ayumi hesitantly asked. Yoshiki looked at her. Ayumi nodded at him, giving him approval.

"Okay then... I guess that's fine. I'll get you a shirt and pants to wear for tonight." He said as he neared to his drawer and looked through his pajamas finding pajama pants and a shirt. Ayumi was smaller than average as Yoshiki was a bit above of average with his height but his weight wasn't much. He was quite a slender boy, which was good knowing he was an athlete.

He gave the clothing to Ayumi as she went in his bathroom to change. As she came out, she saw Yoshiki passed out on his bed. She headed towards the bed to see if he was actually asleep, and he was. She scooted into the bed with Yoshiki and made room for herself. Yoshiki scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around the small girl in protection. Ayumi loved this and didn't want it to end.

 **/High School\\\**

 _'I HATE HIM!_ ' Ayumi thought. She was staring at the blonde delinquent.

 _'WHY IS HE SO DIFFICULT?!_ ' Ayumi asked herself mentally. The blonde started to smoke and drink. He has had problems at home and basically blocked the love of his life. He was popular for his rebel personality and his looks. Every girl wanted him but he usually denied as always. Ayumi always tried to talk to him but he never listened or answered. He would just walk away.

"Kishinuma! Detention for a month!" Ayumi heard coming from her teacher's mouth. ' _Please don't let me host detention, Please don't let me host-_ '

"Shinozaki, you wouldn't mind if you hosted detention... Correct?" Her teacher asked her. Ayumi wanted to shoot herself.

' _NOOO!_ ' She thought but then she put a smile on her face "I don't mind at all." She said. The teacher nodded and continued on with the class. The school bell rang again and the teacher stopped Yoshiki from getting out of class.

"Nu-uh, mister. You have detention." The teacher said as Yoshiki sat back down in his seat. "Shinozaki, please watch this delinquent." The teacher also added as he left. Ayumi closed the door and sat on the desk. Yoshiki just stared at her.

"Yoshiki-"

"What now?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"Why are you acting like this?" She asked with worry in her voice. Yoshiki looked away. "You have to talk to me! At least! I miss talking to you... Don't you remember all the fun times we had...? Don't you..?" She questioned lightly with her vision getting blurry. Yoshiki looked at her again with a soft look in his eyes. His arms still crossed his chest but his face has a more sincere look to it.

"Of course I do." He answered back, softly. Ayumi looked away, not wanting him to see her cry.

"Then why are you acting like this? Why are you so distant towards me..? You said you loved me..." She said as she looked back at him shedding a tear. Before he could answer, he heard her sobbing quietly.

"A-Ayumi..." He muttered as he stood up and did the impossible.

He hugged her.

Ayumi started to bawl even more, thinking of his action. Yoshiki was slowly rubbing her back.

"You know, if you cry even more, you can get dehydrated." He stated.

"I know that, Baka.." She muttered.

"Heh... Harsh words for a class rep." He said softly. Ayumi missed his teasing. The times they would laugh together and his sarcasm... The words that came out of his mouth... His lips...

Ayumi looked at him seriously for a moment before smashing her lips on his. She jumped on him with her legs around his waist. The 17 year old blonde boy didn't know how to react to this. He just kissed back. Ayumi's tongue brushed against his upper lip, making him groan a bit. He opened his mouth for her as their tongues battled for dominance. Yoshiki took that over quickly. Yoshiki walked them over to a near wall, where he pinned Ayumi against it. She broke their kiss, breathing heavily. He stared at her with wide eyes. The blonde started to get his binder as he finally realized the time. Detention was over! Well it has been. He got off the floor and walked out the door with Ayumi's hand in his own. He was leading her to his home like he did when they were younger.

"Where are we going...?" She asked. He looked back at her.

"My house." He responded as he continued to walk.

"W-Why?" She questioned once more. "So we can play around." He said as he smirked and turned around to see a flustered Ayumi.

"B-but-" Yoshiki turned his head back to her and gave her a 'stop asking questions' look. Ayumi had so many questions to ask but decided not to do it. After all, they just started to talk to each other today after a long time of not talking. She was glad that he was with her but quite nervous about the whole 'playing around' thing. What did he mean by it? Was it something inappropriate or did he actually mean playing as in playing video games? The bluenette shook her head from incoming perverted thoughts.

Yoshiki and Ayumi have finally arrived at his house. "Yoshiki, look, my mom doesn't know I'm here-" he put a finger to her lips to shush her.

"My mother has been dying to see you. Come on in." He calmly said as he let Ayumi in his house and closed the door behind him. As she walked in front of him, he touched her ass, pinching it slightly. Ayumi gasped and turned around to see Yoshiki smirking. Her face had gotten red after his action.

"Mother!" He yelled out into his mansion home.

"Yoshiki! Why are you home so late?! What happened? And why-" Ayako stopped talking once she saw Ayumi at the door, taking her shoes off. Ayako gasped. "Ayumi! You're, you're back! I've missed you so much!" Ayako ran up to the small girl and hugged her tightly.

"Hi Mrs. Kishinuma." Ayumi giggled after what she had said.

"No No! Please call me mom!" Ayako said as Ayumi widened her eyes and looked at Yoshiki who had a nervous look on his face.

"M-Mom?" Ayumi questioned the word itself.

"Well, you're with Yoshiki right?" Ayako asked calmly. Ayumi shook her head.

"We just started talking today..." She replied to the disappointed mother.

"O-Oh... Okay... Well it's so nice to see you again. I'll leave you two be." Ayako said as she awkwardly walked away.

Yoshiki grabbed Ayumi's wrist and led her on to his bedroom.

"Yoshiki... Why did you start talking to me today?" She calmly asked as she sat down on his bed. Yoshiki sat on his desk chair, seeing the best panty shot of Ayumi since she hadn't realized her legs were quite open. Yoshiki then snapped out of it and looked at Ayumi.

"I don't know... Heh... I don't even know why I blocked such a wonderful person out of my life." He responded awkwardly.

"Why would you block me out...? You know, you hurt me during that time." She said with her voice cracking, remembering when he wouldn't talk to her.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I really am. It was something I was forced to do... By my father. I tried to stop it but... I couldn't... Ayumi I'm sorry..." Yoshiki answered as he got off his desk chair and sat beside Ayumi, hugging her from the side. Ayumi put her hand on his upper chest while her other hand was on his neck. She kissed him on the lips for a couple of seconds and pulled back.

"It's fine... Yoshiki... I-I love you... I have loved you... And it really hurt me... When-When you did that." She said with her voice cracking again.

"I'm sorry..." He quietly said as he let her sob on his school outfit. After she was done sobbing, she did the impossible. Well kind of. Not really the impossible. She had grabbed his black uniform jacket and pulled him towards her. He didn't even know she was _that_ strong. Hell, he didn't even know that she actually had _strength_.

"I missed you Yoshiki..." She breathed as she pulled away. "I missed you too." He replied as he connected their lips again. When they broke apart, Ayumi stared at him.

"What?" He asked. He then realized what she was saying. It was time. "Video games?" He asked.

"Video games." She answered back with a smile.

 **~Moments Later~**

"Shit!" Yoshiki groaned.

"Y-Yoshiki!" Ayumi was in second place in their race and really wanted to beat Yoshiki. She has never beaten that skilled blonde in this game before. Possibly any other game for that matter.

 **RING RING~ RING RING~ RING RI**

Ayumi groaned in annoyance and got off the couch that was sitting in the game room. She picked up her phone from the coffee table that was sitting right in front of them.

"Hello?"

"Ayumi, where are you?" Ayumi then remembered her mother didn't know where she was.

"Yoshiki's house. I'm staying the night, okay?" Ayumi stated not taking no for an answer.

"O-Oh okay... We need you to stay with a friend for a while..." Asuka started.

"Why?" The bluenette questioned.

"Your father and I are going on a business trip and Hinoe will be going out of town again." Asuka finished her statement.

"O-Oh... When are you and dad leaving?" Ayumi asked.

"Eh... Tomorrow evening. Find someone who you can stay with okay? See you in the morning." Her mother said as Ayumi smiled a small smile.

"Okay. Bye! See you in the morning." Ayumi hung up the phone and stared at Yoshiki. She got on the couch, grabbing her control.

"Ayumi~?" He sung out.

"Hm?" She hummed lightly.

"I would get out of this room." He calmly said.

"W-Why?" She stuttered with her response.

"Because if you don't, you will have to face being in SECOND PLACE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The bluenette screamed at the results. Then questioned herself. The results... She won. She actually won. "YEEEEESSSSSSSSS! I WON! I WON!" She laughed like a madman.

"Wait... What just happened...?" It didn't seem like it, but Yoshiki was freaking out. He was in first place the whole entire time!

"I WON!"

"I LOST?! TO YOU?!"

"YOU SUCK!"

"NO I DON'T! Yet, you swallow. OHHHHHHHHHHH!" He laughed at her late reaction when she finally realized the joke. At first she looked surprised. Really surprised. She then laughed along with him.

"You are so inappropriate!" She pointed out with a slight giggle.

"Hey, I'm a HEALTHY TEENAGE BOY. Of course I'm inappropriate." He defended, wanting to laugh but trying to be really serious.

"GAH!" She couldn't get the image out of her head. She knew what teenage boys did when alone.

"Little Ayumi shy? Oh come on. We all know you do it more than me..."

"I DON'T MASTURBATE!"

"Eh? I was talking about practicing games. But sure, let's go with that you do masturbate."

"BAKA!"

"I'm pretty smart for my age."

"You know what I mean!"

"Hehe. It's getting late, wanna head to bed?"

"Sure." She nodded her head in response as well. They headed towards his room, laughing along the way. When they were both in pajamas, they headed straight to his bed, lying down with one another. It was such a romantic moment.

In the morning...

"Ayumi." He calmly said while shaking her ever so gently.

"Mm?... Yoshiki.?" She mumbled as she was waking up.

"You need to wake up." He said while shaking her.

"I'm awake I'm awake!" She said as she bolted out of the bed and headed towards the door. "I have to go!-"

Yoshiki cut her off with his hand gripping hers."Your mom already dropped of your stuff here. It turns out, you're staying with me." He said as he smiled lightly.

"Oh. Okay then. Good, I wanted to stay with you anyways."

"Really?"

She nodded her head.

"Breakfast?"

"You are on fire! You always know what I want." He was just about to say another inappropriate joke until Ayumi stopped him. "Oh, hell no. You are not saying anything. Got it?" He nervously nodded in response, quickly getting out of his room. "Wait for me!"

"I didn't know class rep could use such language!" He yelled out from his living room.

"How are you already down there?!" Ayumi asked in astonishment. He has never failed to surprise her.

"I'm... MAGIC~!" He replied in a sing-song voice. "Now, hurry up and come down here. OR ELSE!"

"Or else what?"

"I'll figure something out..."

"Mmm. Okay. I'm coming down."

While Ayumi was making her way down stairs, she came across Isao. She knew the problems that Isao and Yoshiki had. It was spread all over the school. She gave him a pathetic hello along with a smile. He grumbled some words before returning to his room.

"Yoshiki-Kun...? Where did you go?" He was just in the living room. Ayumi thought for a while. He might be in the kitchen...?

"BOO!"

"KYAAA!" He jumped from behind the couch, making her scream very loudly.

"IS EVERYONE OKAY DOWN THERE?!" Ayako yelled, coming down the stairs to see a frightened Ayumi along with a smiling Yoshiki.

"Don't scare me like that!" Ayumi scolded, making Yoshiki laugh even more.

"S-Sorry! Hahahaha!"

"Grrrrrrrr."

"Awh. Look at the two of you! Yoshiki, I will be expecting grandchildren soon, okay? But please, don't try anything now. You don't want to ruin poor Ayumi, right?"

"E-EHHHHH?!" Both the bluenette and blonde yelled in embarrassment.

"W-What makes you say that?!" Yoshiki annoyingly questioned.

"Well, you're teenagers. Of course it's a thing to-"

"Okay, mother. You go back to bed. You will need plenty of rest for later today."

"Hm? What for?" Yoshiki stared at his mother for forgetting the special event that would occur that night. "RIGHT! I HAVE TO GO SHOPPING FOR A NEW DRESS! Will Ayumi be going?"

"I haven't asked her at all."

"Asked me what?"

"Ayumi, tonight, there is going to be a party here. A fancy party of course. Yoshiki here was supposed to ask someone to escort him or else he couldn't be there for long but now that you're here..." Ayako's voice trailed off, letting Ayumi finish her sentence.

"Then I could go with him." Ayako nodded at the teen. "But I don't have any fancy dresses and I don't want to make Yoshiki-Kun look bad because of that..." She disappointingly pointed out, knowing that she probably couldn't even afford a dress.

"Yoshiki doesn't have an outfit for tonight and you don't have a dress... Hmmmm..." Ayako got an idea. "Bingo! You two could go shopping!"

"I don't have any money at the moment..."

"Hm? Who said we had a problem with money? He can buy you one! Just make sure your outfits match."

"Mother..." Yoshiki muttered.

"Ayako, or um sorry... Mrs. Kishinuma, I can't take advantage of your family like that. Especially with money."

"Please, I don't mind you calling me Ayako. Also, we are buying you a dress. No matter what! If you reject, we will still buy you a dress."

"Are you sure it's okay? What about your husband? What will he think?"

"He won't know. Just say that you two are going on a date while he's gone and then come back as soon as you can before he arrives with some quests. Got it?"

"Yup!"

"Okay! Now, who wants breakfast-"

"MEEEE!" Ayumi yelled in excitement. She couldn't wait for the party.

After eating...

"Ayumi, are you really okay with going to the party? You can just stay in my room while I greet everyone and then I can come back."

"No, Yoshiki. I want to go. And anyways, I don't want some girl hitting on my man."

The blonde chuckled, "Your man? So I'm not a boy in your eyes, I'm a man? Hm..."

"Now, now. Don't get perverted ideas."

"Mm. Fine. I won't say anything... This time." He then smiled, "So, we dating then?"

The small teen felt heat rising to her cheeks. Were they? "I-I don't know..."

"Fine. I'll just make sure to hit on girls."

Ayumi frowned, "I thought you loved me..."

"I do. But do you love _me_?" Yoshiki questioned with seriousness in his eyes.

"Of course I do."

"Good. So now it's official."

"Hai, hai." They both smiled at each other, glad to be talking once again.

"Now, let's go shopping." Ayumi giggled, "I know, I know. That sounds like something you would say."

"YAY! SHOPPING!"

 **9 Years Later**

"Yoshiki, why are we here?" If Ayumi could describe the sunset, she would describe it like this. The view... it's like the comforting warmth of a sweet embrace, making your heart still, and causing you to hold your breath for the slightest of moments as the wonderment of the beauty of it collects in a bag of mixed emotions, leaving you to feel a true sense of joy in the end. It was too beautiful to be true.

"Because I want to show you something. Now, come over here." She ran to where his location was, seeing him smile so big.

"Yoshiki, why are we here? Can you please answer that?"

"Give me a moment, okay? There's something I want to show you that I found the other day in the fields."

"Fields?" Ayumi was unsure of their location. She has never been to this place before.

"Ayumi, come over here."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." When she finally reached to where Yoshiki wanted her to be, she could cry at that moment. It was early spring and the flowers were blooming along with many other plants. The flowers that were gathered there were admirable. As she was looking at the flowers in front of her, Yoshiki disappeared.

"Yoshiki?" The sun was almost gone, the moon taking its place. The small stars lighting up the dark sky. The moon's reflection in the small river nearby just defined the word perfection. If only Yoshiki hadn't disappeared before her eyes...

"Shinozaki, Ayumi. From the moment I met you, I thought you were some girl who would be my best friend. I never knew you would turn out to be my soul-mate. We've had our ups and downs, but we faced through them all. I realized that I wanted to be with you in High School. Sure, I had a crush on you before that but the feelings I had in high school were strong. Stronger than any of my other feelings. I knew you were the one for me. I have known you since we were both 5 years old. All the time I spent with you was the time where I wished it would last forever. Things changed over the past years. You moved in with me in my new home, you started college and finished it, making yourself achieve your dreams. You know how I said that I haven't achieved my dreams even when I finished college? Well, that's because I haven't. Not yet at least. My true desire, my true dream, is to be with you. To claim you as my wife. Today, I will be achieving that dream if you say a simple word to my question. So answer this. Will you marry me?"

The bluenette couldn't believe it. Was this really happening? She tried to pinch herself, but she didn't awake. It was real. Everything just now is real. She couldn't find Yoshiki until she heard the last words. His question made him appear. The blonde man was on one knee, holding a beautiful diamond ring in his hands. He was kneeled down by the river surrounded by flowers.

Her eyes were overflowing with tears of joy. She just had to say the word and everything would be changed. She would finally be his wife.

"No."

"W-What?" Yoshiki looked hurt at her response.

"No..."

"..." He didn't have anything to say. Was she not ready for this type of commitment? Would he have to wait for ten more years?

"No... This can't be true... It's too good to be true..."

"Ayumi, this is real. You just have to trust me."

"This... Is real?"

"Yes."

"Say the question again."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." And with that, she ran up to Yoshiki and smashed her lips onto his. He was happy with her response. She had really given him the fright.

 **9 months later...**

"I, Yoshiki Kishinuma, take Ayumi Shinozaki to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish till death us do part."

"I, Ayumi Shinozaki, take Yoshiki Kishinuma to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish till death us do part."

After saying the vows, the couple took the rings and put them on for each other.

"You may kiss the bride!"

And from that day, the two newly weds went on their honeymoon for three months. During that honeymoon, they stayed at a love hotel near a beach. When they arrived back to their hometown, it was announced that Ayumi became pregnant during their time over there. Nine months later, she gave birth to a little girl that goes by the name, Mitsuko Kishinuma.

 **9 Years later...**

"So that's how you met mommy?" 9 year old Mitsuko questioned her father.

"Yes. That's how I met mommy."

"How did she look like?" Mitsuko was interested in learning about her mother.

"Well, it's hard to describe such a perfect woman."

"Was she pretty?"

"She was very pretty... And you look just like her when she was your age."

"Really?!" Mitsuko was surprised that she looked like her mother.

Yoshiki nodded his head, making Mitsuko jump in her seat in joy. He chuckled, "Calm down, Mitsuko. We are almost there, okay?"

"Okay. Sorry, daddy." She apologized, wanting to make sure that her dad would forgive her.

"It's okay. I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I promise I won't die soon daddy."

He smiled a sad smile, "What makes you say that?"

"Because mommy died when I was born. I won't leave your side, I promise."

"Thank you, Mitsuko. But some day, you will have to leave my side."

"Why? I wanna stay with daddy."

"Because some day... Daddy won't be here anymore. He will be with mommy."

"What about me? Will I be there with you two? Will I finally meet mommy?"

"Yes. Yes you will finally meet her. I don't know when you will meet her but... You will meet her someday."

"Daddy! We're here!"

"Okay, let me find somewhere to park."

"Do I bring the flowers?" Yoshiki nodded at his child. Mitsuko grabbed the beautiful flowers along with a picture she drew. The picture showed a young girl and two parents, one on each side. She knew that her mother had blue hair and loved casual clothes. So, Mitsuko drew a green dress on her mother and on her father, she drew jeans and a black shirt on him. She hoped her mother could see the picture from where she was, wherever she was.

"Okay. Follow me, okay?"

"Okay." The nine year old girl followed her father through the trails that led to a special place. Once they arrived at the place, it had a little river along with fields of flowers.

"Is this where she is resting, daddy?"

"Yeah. You see that rock over there with the writing?" Mitsuko nodded her head, "That's where mommy is. Let's go put the flowers over there along with the picture you drew, okay?"

"Okay!" Mitsuko was glad to finally speak to her mother. After she placed down the picture she drew, she carefully placed the flowers on top of her mother's grave. "Mommy, I know you can't talk to me, but I can still talk to you. I just want to let you know that I hope you are having a good nap. Daddy told me that he will be with you soon and that I will be coming to see you when I'm older. I hope I get to meet you because you sound very cool. Love, your daughter, Mitsuko." The young girl looked back at her father, "You want to say anything to mommy, daddy?"

"It's okay, Mitsuko. I already spoke to her in my mind. You want to stay here for a little while?"

"Yes, please. Can you tell me more stories about mommy?"

Yoshiki nodded, "Of course. I'll tell you the story where she tried to cook."

Mitsuko giggled, "She wasn't good at cooking, wasn't she?"

The brown haired man smiled, chuckling at the same time. "No, she wasn't. But all that matters is that she tried!"

As Yoshiki was telling the humorous story to his daughter, Ayumi was watching over the two, smiling.

" _One day... One day I will see the both of you. I will finally meet you, Mitsuko. And Yoshiki, thank you. Thank you for everything._ " Yoshiki stopped the story, looking up to the sky. He then continued his little story to the curious Mitsuko.

The End

 **(A/N Eh? I didn't updated Advice because I have been working more on this one-shot. I thought you all would like this. I know these type of stories are common but I wanted to give it a try. Please review and tell me what you think!)**


End file.
